The Greatest Snoggletog Gift Ever
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: Snoggletog special. Shortly after HTTYD: Frozen Fire, the Dragon Riders are ready to have some holiday fun after the dragons migrate. Little do they know that, once the dragons return, they and all of Berk are going to have the surprise of their lives. Story's better than summary, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone, a two-part Snoggletog special for all of you. And this takes place shortly after HTTYD: Frozen Fire. And, yeah, it'll give massive spoilers to the story I probably haven't finished yet by the time I post THIS.**

 **But, I will tell you all this...HTTYD: Frozen Fire WILL have a happy ending. How the ending will come about...you guys will have to wait for the next few chapters to find out ;)**

 **Warning: This will have fluff overload. Be prepared to squeal.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **The Greatest Snoggletog Gift Ever**

 **Chapter One**

"A little bit higher, Heather! Yeah, that's it! Stormfly, Spine Shot!" Astrid Hofferson then commanded Stormfly to pin some of the shields Heather and Windshear were helping put up onto the massive Snoggletog Tree in the middle of the plaza. Heather turned to Gobber, who was overseeing the decorations outside, and gave him a thumbs-up. "This Snoggletog's going to be our best one yet!" the blacksmith chuckled before yelping as the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons, Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap, flew right past him, bearing boxes of decorations.

"Oi! Watch it, you four mischiefs!" Gobber hollered. "Sorry, Gobber! Can't hear you!" Zap laughed, sticking his tongue out at him. "These Snoggletog decorations aren't going to hang themselves at Zenna and Eret's house!" Cinder hastened to explain as she and her siblings flew off.

Astrid and Heather had just finished decorating the plaza when they noticed Snotlout, panting and wheezing, dragging a huge pine tree as he kept up with Old Wrinkly, Heather's grandfather. "Come on, boy, I'm sure any lad wanting to date my granddaughter ought to have more muscle!" Old Wrinkly accosted Snotlout, whose face had turned red from the strain, and tottered on with the Jorgenson struggling to keep up with him. "For Heather...For Heather..." Snotlout gasped out, dragging the pine tree behind him.

Sighing, Heather turned to Astrid. "I better go and make sure Grandpa's not giving Snotlout a hard time. I'll come by your house later. Maybe I can help you with that Yaknog of yours," she said, smiling. "That'd be great. Honestly, I really could use some help in the kitchen. Everyone's been shying away from my Yaknog for the past seven years," Astrid said, relieved. ' _Gee, I wonder why?'_ Heather thought, remembering the stories Zenna had told her about Astrid's toxic holiday drink, before patting Windshear. The Razorwhip growled happily and sped off, taking her Rider to see Old Wrinkly and Hookfang's Rider.

"Gobber, is Hiccup still at the Great Hall?" Astrid asked the old blacksmith. "Aye, with his mother setting up the last of the decorations," Gobber nodded as he headed off to oversee the rest of the decorating around the village. "Let's go, girl!" Astrid smiled as Stormfly squawked and flew towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Hiccup smiled as the celebratory banners were unfurled and stepped back to admire the decorated Great Hall. "What do you think, Bud?" the Dragon Chief of Berk turned to the Alpha and found Toothless restlessly pacing about. "Toothless, you okay?" Hiccup asked when he saw his best dragon friend looking so restless and even a little nervous. Toothless grunted in surprise before looking at Hiccup and rumbled. "Something wrong, Bud?" Hiccup asked him, gently scratching the sweet spot between the Night Fury's ears. " _Nwooooo..."_ Toothless warbled, shaking his head, and resumed his restless pacing.

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow before his mother, Valka, called him to help in decorating the tables. "Cloudjumper's already gone alerting the other dragons at the Sanctuary to get ready. I think they ll be taking off this afternoon," Valka informed his son. "I better go tell Zen and have her prepare Stryka..." Hiccup said before sighing. Valka noticed the slightly sad look on her son's face and went over to him. "I know, Hiccup. Even if it's already been two years...I miss your father just as much as you do," she said with a sad smile of her own.

"Do you think he's proud of me, Mom? It's been two years and, honestly, I can't believe the council hasn't decided to overthrow me yet. I mean we had the Final Berserker Skirmish earlier this year followed by the Reclaiming of the South a few months ago. Compared to Dad, I think I've led the whole tribe into more trouble than he would ever want..." Hiccup said, unsure of his leadership skills. Valka comfortingly placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder and smiled. "The Final Berserker Skirmish ended with Dagur and Thora gone while the remainder of the Berserker tribe has pledged loyalty to Berk thanks to Heather's guidance. As for the Reclaiming of the South, we've gained a powerful ally. Hiccup, you've managed to make former enemies and strangers our allies in just _two years_. Your father, in all his years of chiefing, had never even managed to accomplish such feats. Your father would be, and I'm sure he is, so proud of you as every bit as I am," she reassured him. Hiccup smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom," he whispered gratefully.

"Right, then I think the Great Hall's all fixed up splendidly. We should go and tell your friends to ready their dragons for the annual migration," Valka smiled as the last Snoggletog wreath was hung. "Come on, Bud, let's... _Toothless!"_ Hiccup yelped when he saw his Night Fury already out the doors. Toothless, too worried to even listen to Hiccup's calls for him to wait up, headed straight towards Eret and Zenna's house, which was located on one of the lower cliffs near the docks.

* * *

"Zennwa, Toothless is here!" two-year-old Elias II Stoick Fiersome chirped while he, Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap hung colorful Snoggletog decorations they made themselves around the house. Zenna, who was helping Eret decorate the roof, looked down to see Toothless padding over to Stryka. Her loyal one-eyed dragoness warbled and nuzzled Toothless lovingly. But Toothless still looked tense and was often worriedly sniffing Stryka until she barked, telling him to cut it out. Skullcrusher, Eret's Rumblehorn, merely looked at the Night Fury couple with an amused look on his face before helping El up to hang the Snoggletog wreath on the house's door.

"And here comes the Chief," Eret announced, spotting Hiccup running towards the house. "Man, Bud...I can't believe you can run...on icy ground...like it's nothing..." Hiccup panted. Toothless crooned an apology, draping a wing over Stryka protectively. "Is it that time of the year already, Hicc?" Zenna asked as she and Eret got down from the roof. "Yeah. The Great Hall's been decorated and Gobber's helping everyone put on the finishing touches. The migration here will probably start in the afternoon," Hiccup replied. How big do you think this year's migration's going to be?" Eret asked, already removing Skullcrusher's saddle from him. "A really big one, probably. Some of the dragons from the Sanctuary are joining. Cloudjumper's already out gathering them," Hiccup told him. "I guess that means I better get you ready, girl. Second time leading the migration and you gotta be well-prepared," Zenna smiled at Stryka, who smiled toothlessly back at her.

"Can I go miguwating, too?" El asked, making his big sister and Uncles Hiccup and Eret chuckle. "El, migrating's for dragons and birds. And you're a human," Frost told him. "Besides, you don't wanna know what happens at The Berkery during mating season..." Zap snickered. "What happens?" El asked innocently, making Zap nearly short circuit himself while Bloom scolded him. "Zap, do you want him to be scarred for life?" the green Night Fury/Terrible Terror hybrid glared at him. "Let's just say, El, that a lot of male dragons get into a lot of fights over female dragons," Cinder told her mistress's baby brother as she perched on top of his Night Fury helmet. "Besides, if you're at The Berkery during Snoggletog then you won't be able to see Odin fill up your helmet with presents!" Zenna smiled. "You and Uncka Eret will stay up with me all night to see him, right Zennwa?" El asked excitedly. "Eret?" Zenna turned to her husband with a knowing smile. "Of course, El. We didn't catch Odin last year but I think we'll be lucky this time around," Eret grinned. "Yay!" El cheered, happily running about as the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons decided to play chase.

Suddenly, three hawks came swooping down from the sky, bearing letters and some packages. "Ah, from everyone back in the South..." Eret said, reading the letter from his friends back at his old home with a smile, and opened his package to reveal a warm rabbit's fur coat and a sharp hunting knife. "Happy Snoggletog, Happy Winter Holiday, or whatever Happy thing you want to call it. Brunhilde, you sure know how to make me laugh..." Zenna smiled, her present from her old home turning out to be a beautifully made purple scarf and bead necklace. "It says here that everything's doing well and they're even willing to train some of our warriors here when the ice melts. That'll be a great deal of help to us," Hiccup mused as he unwrapped a fine set of blacksmithing tools from his package while reading his letter from Chief Arvid of the South. "El, look over here! Our friends from the South made you something," Zenna called out to her baby brother. El headed back to her sister and excitedly opened a soft bundle the hawks had delivered. "Wolf! Awooo!" El howled, holding the cuddly toy wolf pup up over his head.

Hiccup, Eret, and Zenna laughed as they watched El play with his new stuffed toy with the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons. "Final touch!" Zenna smiled and, using her Ice magic, covered the entire roof of the house with a delicate frost. "Nice. No, better than nice, love. It's perfect," Eret smiled lovingly at his wife. Zenna smiled, her face turning slightly pink. "We better round up the gang. It's noon now and we have to make sure every dragon is accounted for," Hiccup suggested.

With El, Cinder, Bloom, Frost, Zap, and their dragons by their sides,the trio headed for the village.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the migration began.

It was no longer a surprise for the people of Berk to see hundreds of dragons flying over their island during the Snoggletog season. The first few flocks of wild dragons headed for New Birth Island, or The Berkery as everyone on Berk called it, had just been spotted when all of the dragons on Berk began to get ready. All of the Riders made sure that their dragons' saddles had been removed before gathering them all outside where they were to be led to the Dragon Hangar. Before, the dragons would just leave in whatever way they wanted and this sometimes resulted in a few mishaps. But, now, things were more organized since the dragons now had two Alphas to lead them.

Speaking of the two Alphas, Toothless and Stryka were ready to go.

"Take good care of the dragons, girl. I'll see you in a few days," Zenna smiled as she gently brushed Stryka's scales. "Take care, Stwyka," El cooed, holding his stuffed wolf pup ( _which he had named Fang_ ) and his stuffed Night Fury, Eret, in his arms. Cinder, Frost, Bloom, and Zap all exchanged excited looks. While Zenna and El went off to help their parents, Edgar and Henna, with their maroon Hideous Zippleback, Serpent and Serpentine, the four of them gathered around Stryka.

"Did you tell them, Stryka?" Cinder asked.

"Or are you and Toothless going to keep it a secret?" Frost asked next.

"What do you think it's going to be? Girl or Boy?" Bloom piped up.

"Can we be the godfather dragons and godmother dragons?" Zap added.

Stryka merely smiled before straightening up when Zenna came back to her. "And, of course, you take care of yourself as well," the one-eyed Dragon Doctor smiled as she wrapped Stryka's special Snoggletog scarf, the one she made for her during their first Snoggletog together, around the dragoness's neck. " _I lwrove ywou, Zennra..."_ Stryka cooed. "Love you, too, Stryka," Zenna smiled and gave her best dragon friend a hug.

"Okay, Toothless. Your tail's all fixed up. You and Stryka take care of each other and the other dragons, okay?" Hiccup asked his best dragon friend with a smile while checking the automatic tail fin he had made for the occasion for the umpteenth time. " _Okrrrrray, Hic-cup..."_ Toothless warbled, nodding, before looking at Stryka worriedly. Seeing the worried look on Toothless' face, Hiccup frowned. "Hey, Bud, you've been acting kind of nervous since the holiday season started. Something on your mind?" he asked gently.

Toothless was nervous, alright, but he wasn't ready to tell Hiccup the news yet. Better to be completely sure before he told him. Besides, what if something went wrong? What if it had all been a false alarm?

Before he could say anything, Toothless heard Cloudjumper and Stormfly, his and Stryka's specially chosen seconds-in command, give the signal to the other dragons to prepare for takeoff. Toothless looked at Hiccup and smiled, wanting him to know that he was okay, and led the dragons to the Dragon Hangar with Stryka. The other Dragon Riders were already there, saying goodbye to their dragons while knowing that it was only for a short while.

"I can't wait to see your new babies, girl..." Astrid smiled as she petted Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder crooning.

Bret was giving Skullcrusher a good pat on the head. "I'm sure you ll find a lovely mate, big fella. And your hatchlings well, they'll be as strong and brave as their father," the former dragon trapper smiled and laughed when the Rumblehorn gave him an affectionate nudge.

"Ooh, Meatlug, Daddy's so proud of you. You're going to be a Mommy again! Oh, we better get started on those baby names..." Fishlegs gushed, giving Meatlug lots of belly rubs.

The Thorston Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were giving their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, tips on parenting. "Teach them hunting first..." Ruffnut began. "Then teach them how to Gas and Spark..." Tuffnut added. " _Then teach them how to fly and blow stuff up!"_ both of them finished and banged helmets, their dragon bumping heads in agreement.

Heather, meanwhile, was petting Windshear. "Remember, girl, pick only a male who will treat you right. If any of those male Razorwhips just want to mess with you, send them flying away with a Tail Slice," she smiled and giggled when Windshear bumped her head against her side.

Snotlout, on the other hand, was giving Hookfang a pep talk. "Look at you! All awesome and flaming muscle, those girl Hookfangs are going to be lining up to be the mother of your equally awesome kids. Make me proud, Fangster!" the Jorgenson puffed out his chest while his Monstrous Nightmare rolled his eyes and spat a small ember at his big head.

Edgar and Henna were petting Serpent and Serpentine and giving him pointers. "Remember to be a good mate to whomever you will choose," Henna advised the Zippleback gently. "And be a good father. We don't know what kind of Zipplebacks would have wanted to abandon you all those years ago but know this: " _You're different from_ _them and you are not going to abandon your children like they did._ Understand, Serpent? Serpentine?" Edgar said seriously. Serpent and Serpentine hissed happily in reply and nuzzled his Riders affectionately.

Valka and Gobber were also getting their dragons ready. "I'm sure you ll find a lovely mate, Cloudjumper," Valka smiled at the Stormcutter. Cloudjumper trilled, looking both nervous and excited. He'd never had a chance to find a mate during his years in the Sanctuary. Perhaps he would be lucky this time. Grump, however, had fallen asleep and Gobber was trying to wake him up. "Lazy bag of scales...No matter, I don't need another lazy female Hotburple lounging around in my shop," the two-limbed blacksmith muttered.

Then Spitelout and some of the men opened the door to the Dragon Hangar and Toothless and Stryka quickly went to the front.

"Take care!"

"Fly safe, everyone!"

"See you on Snoggletog Eve!"

With all the Vikings wishing them well, the dragons spread their wings and took off into the sky and followed their Alphas to The Berkery.

"Be safe, Toothless! See you soon, Bud!" Hiccup hollered, his best dragon friend roaring back a reply. "Bye, Strykwa!" El waved bye-bye to his big sister's Night Fury. "Come back when you're all good and ready! Take care!" Zenna called out to Stryka, who roared back a reply as well. The eight Dragon Riders stayed in the Hangar and watched the dragons fly off to The Berkery until they were out of sight.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Snotlout asked once all eight of them were back at the village plaza. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "Hey, Astrid, didn't you say you needed my help in the kitchen?" Heather asked. Astrid perked up and clapped her hands, saying, "Oh, yeah! I need to make my Yaknog!"

At the word ' _Yaknog'_ , the Twins gagged, Fishlegs and Snotlout both turned green, while Hiccup, Eret, and Zenna exchanged nervous glances. "Snotlout can be our taste tester!" Heather grinned, eager to spend some quality time with her boyfriend, and grabbed the Jorgenson's hand. Snotlout would have opened his mouth to protest but, then, he spotted Old Wrinkly tottering over to them. "Off to spend time with my granddaughter, boy?" the alchemist asked curiously. "Yes, sir," Snotlout nodded nervously. "He's going to help in improving Astrid's Yaknog by being our taste tester, Grandpa. And Snotlout's really good in the kitchen," Heather smiled, ignoring her boyfriend's rapidly paling face. Nodding in approval, Old Wrinkly went to go have tea at Gothi's.

Hiccup, Zenna, Eret, Fishlegs, and the Twins could hardly hold in their laughter as they watched Snotlout get pulled away by both Astrid and Heather, the poor Jorgenson mouthing to them, " _Help me! Save me!"_

"I hope he doesn't get food poisoning..." Zenna mumbled, a bit concerned. "Eh, Snotlout's got a cast iron stomach," Fishlegs said casually before going over to the Twins. "Where are you three off to?" Eret asked curiously. "We're gonna go plan a few Snoggletog-themed pranks!" Ruffnut said excitedly. "And, with Fishlegs joining our side, we'll be able to pull off the most perfectly-timed pranks _ever!"_ Tuffnut whooped. "Fishlegs, you're _really_ going to try _pranking_ someone?" Hiccup asked the Ingerman, eyes wide. "Well, I gotta share in my darling's interests," Fishlegs shrugged, smiling fondly at Ruffnut, and walked with the Twins to their house where they would plan their pranks.

"It's amazing how getting into a relationship with an adrenaline junkie like Ruffnut can do to the mildest of people..." Eret shook his head in amazement. "Well, that just leaves you two and me," Zenna smiled at her two boys. "Aren't you going with Astrid, Hiccup? I think Snotlout needs support," Eret chuckled. "I tried cooking with Astrid once...The experience was enough to give me nightmares," Hiccup replied, shuddering. So what should we do first? Zenna asked.

That's when El came, looking for playmates. "Cindew, Bloom, Fwost, and Zap went away with all the dwagons. All the big kids don't want me to pway wid them. They say I too little..." the youngest Fiersome said, frowning. "You're never too little to play with us, El," Zenna smiled lovingly and scooped up her baby brother into her arms. "Let's build a snow dragon and go ice skating!" Eret suggested. "Oh no, Eret Aidan Lothbrok. We are not going ice skating after what happened last year," Zenna said sternly. "I got sick with pneumonia _one time_! One time and you still ban me from my childhood winter pastime," Eret said exasperatedly. Hiccup then looked to his one-eyed sister. "You know, Zen, with your Ice magic you can make sure that there's no thin ice," he pointed out. Zenna blinked once as she thought about it before realizing that Hiccup was right.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that..."

* * *

Later, at the Cove's pond, Zenna took a deep breath and the blue colored streak in her hair glowed as she stepped onto the ice. An icy blue glow spread throughout the already frozen pond and Zenna skated all around it. Once she deemed the pond to be completely frozen, Zenna called El over so they could skate together. Hiccup and Eret watched them for a while, discussing plans for the year ahead. "What I'm really hoping for are no dangerous battles or wars to fight. We've already experienced two major conflicts this year. Frankly, I'm not sure if I'm ready for another one," Hiccup sighed hopefully. "We can spend the year training our men and the rest of the Riders. That way we can be ready for fights that'll come the year after that," Eret said thoughtfully. "That's actually a pretty good idea," Hiccup admitted before smiling as Zenna helped El stay on his feet. The sight of his one-eyed surrogate sister with a child was so adorable...

"Hey, when are you and Zen planning on having kids?" the Chief suddenly asked Eret. The former dragon trapper blinked in surprise. "Sorry, I guess that was a bit sudden..." Hiccup mumbled an apology. "To be honest, Hiccup, I'm letting Zenna decide. We've talked about it once and we both agreed to have children only when both of us are ready," Eret replied. "And?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. Eret sighed, adjusting his new coat, and shrugged. "I'd love to be a father, really. It's just that Zenna's still a bit worried of what could go wrong," he replied sadly.

"She's afraid of passing down her Elemental powers to her kids?" Hiccup asked in surprise. Over the past few months since she and Eret had gotten married, Zenna wasn't afraid of showing off her powers and had practically mastered them already! "No, she's worried that her powers will go out of control during the delivery. I can understand her fear. But I'm even more afraid of losing her or the baby..." Eret answered, his brow creased in concern. "Zenna's a strong woman, Eret. And if you two ever decide to have a child, he or she will be as strong as the two of you. I can guarantee it," Hiccup smiled. Eret gratefully smiled back before looking worried again. "I would love to have a child. That would be a great blessing...but do you think I'll be a good father?" he mumbled under his breath.

Having lost his father at the age of 14, Eret spent most of his teen years and adult years being abused by Drago. Growing up like that...how was he going to explain that to his children if they ever saw the scars? Was he even up to the task of becoming a parent? Eret wasn't sure and was, honestly, more afraid of becoming a parent than Drago himself...

Hiccup patted the former dragon trapper on the back. "Eret, I've known you for almost two years. And I say, with no doubts at all, that someone brave and willing to sacrifice himself to save his wife from a deranged Berserker chief like you is going to be a great dad," he smiled. Eret chuckled and fist bumped with the Chief.

"Okay, enough about me. How about you and Astrid?" Eret smirked upon seeing Hiccup's face go red. "M-me and A-a-astrid? M-married? Wh-what g-gave you that idea?" Hiccup stuttered. "Come on, you two have been together for almost seven years. Surely, you two have thought about marriage already? From what I remember, your father's still waiting for those grandchildren," Eret laughed as he watched El successfully perform a spin on the ice all on his own. " _Grandbabies_ are what he likes to call them. And...well...I _have_ been planning on making an engagement ring..." Hiccup revealed to him, keeping his voice down. "Excellent! When are you planning on making it?" Eret asked, smiling. Hiccup's face reddened further. "Once I decide on which ring design to use, I guess..." he mumbled as Zenna called out to them, "Hey, you two! Come on!"

"How many ring designs have you come up with?" Eret asked as he and Hiccup strapped on their skates. "About 50," Hiccup replied, blushing as they hit the ice. Eret nearly slipped and fell on his first glide and turned to look at Hiccup incredulously. "What kind of rings _are_ they?" he asked, knowing that Hiccup was creative... _very_ creative. Hiccup merely smiled sheepishly in response.

The foursome skated around the pond for a few hours, engaging in a skate-off and impressing each other with all sorts of fancy tricks. El, still too little to perform tricks like spinning fly leaps or expertly zoom around the pond at high speed, settled for spinning about like a top. "Dizzy...spinny...fun..." he giggled, hanging onto his sister's hand and allowed himself to be pulled along with her. After ice-skating, they built a snow dragon and El named him Bob. "Because he looks like a Bob," the little boy had said when his Uncles Hiccup and Eret gave him confused looks. By the time they went back to the village, it was already late afternoon

And some houses had been set on fire.

"What the...?!" Hiccup spluttered before spotting Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut nearby. While the Twins were celebrating and laughing their heads off, Fishlegs was pale and muttering, "Why did I do this? Why do I have to be so elaborate?"

The fire brigade was already putting out some of the fires when Zenna sighed and used her powers to absorb the flames, effectively extinguishing them. Eret, meanwhile, had caught the Twins and was currently hauling them off to Gobber for punishment. Hiccup, on the other hand, pulled Fishlegs aside to give him a telling off. "Just because Ruffnut's your girlfriend, 'Legs, it doesn't mean you have to go along with her schemes just to keep her happy," the Chief said sternly. "But I don't know what else makes her happy!" Fishlegs moaned. "Then, find out about what else she likes. I won't risk the village's safety for you and Ruffnut going on another date that involves blowing things up," Hiccup told him. "Alright, alright..." Fishlegs sighed before going to help the villagers in cleaning up.

That's when Snotlout came back, clutching a bucket, and groaned a greeting to Hiccup. "They finally made a Yaknog that's edible?" Hiccup asked hopefully. "Yeah...after making 11 _in_ edible ones...that _I_ had to taste test! Oh no..." Snotlout managed to say before dunking his head into the bucket he was holding and retching. Astrid and Heather then arrived, yelling, "Yaknog! Yaknog! Come get a nice frothing cup of cheer!" ignoring the chaos as well as the Vikings running for cover from the holiday drink.

Spotting her boyfriend, Astrid filled a cup and rushed over to Hiccup. "Here you go, Babe. I figured you'd need a nice frothy cup after all of this," she smiled while gesturing to the repairs being made to the houses Fishlegs and the Twins blew up. "Thank you, Milady..." Hiccup said and eyed the Yaknog carefully. "Relax, Hiccup. I helped Astrid take out the bad stuff and we only put in the good stuff," Heather reassured him. Taking his chances, Hiccup took a sip and his eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa...that's good," he mumbled, taking a few more sips. "We replaced the cabbage, kelp, and crude yak milk with cinnamon, nutmeg, and _boiled_ yak milk. What do you think?" Astrid asked, hoping for a good reaction. Hiccup had just drained his cup and, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, grinned. "I love it. Way better than last year's!" he said. "Yes!" Astrid pumped her fist in the air victoriously. "After almost seven years, she's finally done it," Heather smiled, shaking her head in amusement. "Heather, you have saved future generations. For that, I thank you," Hiccup whispered gratefully. "No need to thank me, Chief. Now, if you excuse me, I have to take Snotlout to Gothi," Heather said and, supporting her queasy boyfriend, went on her way

Jenna had just finished help put the fires out and was lucky enough to be the second to sample Astrid's New and Improved Yaknog. "Holy Shields, this is a miracle..." she murmured, letting El have some. "Yummy! Auntie Astrid's new Yaknog tastes delisiwous!" El licked his lip. "It is certainly _delicious_ , El. You wanna help Auntie Astrid spread some Snoggletog cheer?" Hiccup asked him. "Can I, Auntie Astrid? Can I?" El asked, hopping up and down in excitement. "Of course, El. Come on!" Astrid laughed and, with El, went around the village yelling, "Yaknog! Come get your Yaknog!"

"Huh, Astrid's Yaknog finally edible, Fishlegs helping the Twins pull pranks, and a fun-filled afternoon of snow dragon building and ice-skating...not bad for the first day without the dragons," Zenna remarked. "How do you think they're doing, Zen? Toothless looked pretty nervous before he left..." Hiccup wondered out loud. "Im sure he's fine, Hicc. As for Stryka she looked pretty relaxed. I'm sure she can calm Toothless down," Zenna smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at The Berkery..._

 **"It's here..."**

 **"Look at it...It's beautiful..."**

 **"At long last!"**

 **"Our Alphas will finally have an heir!"**

 **"Praise Odin, Thor, Freyja, and all the gods. This is a glorious day!"**

All the dragons were gathered around, with their newly laid eggs safe and sound in their respective nests nearby, a very special nest. Cloudjumper, who now had a mate of his own, made sure to keep all of the dragons at a respectable distance while the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons hovered protectively above the nest. But, through the din of many excited dragons growling, squawking, crooning, warbling, and, in the Terrible Terrors case, singing, Toothless and Stryka only had eyes for each other and what was in the nest they and their closest friends had made together.

 **"Hiccup and Zenna are going to freak out when we get back, my love,"** Toothless chuckled, lovingly nuzzling his beloved mate. **"All of Berk will be losing their heads and not just them, I believe. Still...Oh, Toothless...I'm so happy..."** Stryka said, yawning. She was tired, yes, but the effort she had exerted had been all worth it.

For, cozily tucked away in the nest and protectively curled around the two Night Furies...was a single black dragon egg.

* * *

 **Next chapter I hope to post on Christmas Day. In the meantime, feel free to go crazy.**

 **Love you guys ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is a Chapter Two for all of you :) Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

For the next three days, the Riders all had their own fun without the dragons. They played in the snow, skated, and had late night cookouts in the Great Hall where they would toast and roast whatever bit of food they could find that wasn't to be used for the Snoggletog feast. On the first day without the dragons, however, Eret and Hiccup had snuck away on some sort of "secret mission" only to come back late at night. At first Astrid and Zenna tried to get them to talk but the two men said nothing. Of course, in the spirit of the holidays, they couldn't get angry with them and the celebrations continued. They even set aside the third day to do couple stuff, meeting up later at the Great Hall for lunch.

Snotlout and Heather had decided to go hiking in the mountains on the third day. Old Wrinkly, at first, had tried to test Snotlout again by making him climb an icy cliff but Heather had stopped him before her boyfriend left to climb said cliff and risk falling to his death. They left early in the morning ( _despite Snotlout's well-known ability to sleep in until noon when he wanted to_ ) and came back before lunch, looking winded but accomplished.

Ruffnut had been convinced by Fishlegs to read some epics the chubby blond dragon enthusiast had found in a secret hidey-hole in his house and, surprisingly, got into it. She was at the table, raving about one epic Fishlegs had read to her, and thoroughly horrifying her brother when she said, "Reading while you're still alive isn't so bad!" while Fishlegs beamed proudly at her.

Tuffnut, after he had pushed aside his disgust for his sister's newfound liking in reading, told them that he had spent the whole morning helping Olga ("You're _finally_ making a move! That's great, Tuff!" _Zenna had said cheerfully once she heard his first sentence_ ) in cleaning some furs and they had a fun time. According to him, they'd swapped jokes, funny stories, and even got to skin a rabbit Olga had yet to skin. "She's good with a knife, I tell you. I even got to learn knife-throwing and Olga always hit the target dead center!" the male Thorston twin said with a dreamy look on his face.

Zenna and Eret were a bit late in coming and they didn't really tell anyone what they'd been doing during the morning. One look at Eret's blushing face and Zenna's satisfied expression, complete with a blissfully content smile, told them enough.

Astrid and Hiccup were the latest to arrive. And it didn't take a genius to tell that they'd been snogging for most of the morning. "Geez, Astrid, you did a number on him," Ruffnut snickered, pointing to the various bruised spots on Hiccup's neck, ignoring the Hofferson's death glare. Snotlout wolf whistled while Hiccup tried to focus on his lunch, his freckles blending in with his reddened skin as he blushed.

"Stay tame, you two. Wait until your wedding night," Zenna smirked mischievously. "At least _we_ can wait until the _night_ to get started," Astrid retorted with a knowing smirk. "Ooh, burn!" Tuffnut cackled before jumping up with a yelp as his rear end was set on fire. "Zen…" Eret gave his wife a slightly scolding but, at the same time, bemused look. "Fine…" Zenna sighed and snapped her fingers, the fire going out instantly.

After lunch, the nine Dragon Riders left the Great Hall and wandered around the village. Then Astrid had to leave to assist her parents in decorating their house while Zenna went to check on El. No one else had any ideas on what to do until the Twins got the idea to make snowballs and throw them at Snotlout and Fishlegs whle their backs were turned. "Hey!" Snotlout shouted at the laughing Thorston Twins and, with a determined look on his face, made a snowball of his own and flung it at the Twins. To his rotten luck, Ruff and Tuff ducked…and the snowball hit Heather instead! "Oh, it's on now!" the young alchemist/warrior then threw her own snowball, missing her boyfriend by a narrow margin and nailed Fishlegs on his teeny tiny helmet! Seeing that there was no getting out of this snowball fight, Fishlegs made a little snow barricade and crouched down to avoid most of the onslaught.

The plaza soon became a battlefield as Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins all made snow forts and chucked snowballs at each other while some of the villagers watched in amusement.

Hiccup and Eret, who both later joined the snowball fight after getting hit by a double barrage of snowballs in the faces, were working together as a team and had targeted the instigators. "You get Ruff and I'll get Tuff," Hiccup said in a low voice as he and Eret hid behind their snow fort. "Got it," Eret nodded. Peering over the edge, both men saw the Twins out in the open.

"Ready?" Hiccup whispered to Eret. "Ready," Eret grinned.

Getting out of their hiding place, Hiccup and Eret aimed and fired. Then, to their horror ( _and everyone else's amusement_ ), the two snowballs missed their targets completely.

And ended up pelting Astrid and Zenna ( _who had little El in her arms_ ) just as they arrived back at the village plaza!

"Oh, they've gone and done it now…" Not So Silent Sven whistled.

"Time to start making two funeral pyres, Bucket," Mulch chuckled.

"What? Somebody died? On the day before Snoggletog?" Bucket asked in shock, unable to get the joke.

"Odin, have mercy on their souls…" Agnar murmured.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were both rolling around the snowy ground, laughing uproariously, while Snotlout and Fishlegs made themselves scarce so as not to face the combined wrath of Astrid Hofferson and Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome-Lothbrok. Heather, on the other hand, smiled sympathetically at the two poor unfortunate souls while trying to stifle her giggles at Astrid and Zenna's snow-covered faces.

El blinked in confusion while his big sister Zenna and Auntie Astrid wiped the snow from their faces before looking at his Uncles Hiccup and Eret.

The two of them were just standing there, still as statues, and both wore matching facial expressions of fear. Hiccup tried to stammer an apology to Astrid but the only sound that came out of his open mouth was a squeak that sounded like a dying Terrible Terror. Eret opened and closed his mouth several times but was unable to make a sound or form any words and just closed it, gulping nervously.

Astrid and Zenna had just finished wiping the remaining snow off and were, now, glaring dangerously deadly glares at the guilty duo. "We didn't mean to do that!" Eret, getting his voice back, said frantically. "We are so, so, _so sorry_!" Hiccup added quickly. Astrid was just about to make a snowball of her own when Zenna stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Looking at her surrogate brother and, next, at her loving husband, Zenna smiled.

Thinking that all was forgiven, Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief. Then he noticed that the spot he and Eret were standing on had suddenly darkened a bit. Had something blocked out the sun from where they stood?

Hiccup then felt Eret lightly tap his shoulder and glanced at the former dragon trapper, who was looking up with a slightly terrified look on his face, and followed his gaze. A massive pile of snow had materialized right above them and Hiccup had a feeling that he was going to have to dig his way out of that thing in the next few minutes along with Eret. "Come on…" the young Chief groaned. "Shoot…" Eret muttered while Zenna smiled and winked.

The next thing they knew, they'd been buried alive.

El giggled and clapped his little hands in delight while the rest of the Riders laughed as Hiccup and Eret crawled out of the mini snowdrift, covered in white powder from head-to-toe. "You're cruel," Hiccup pouted at Zenna, who was giggling. "Cruel? More like pure evil!" Eret groaned. "Hey!" Zenna laughed and pelted him with a snowball she made with her hands this time. "See? Evil!" Eret said, smiling mischievously, before grabbing his wife by the waist and gleefully spinning her about along with El! Zenna and El shrieked with laughter before they and Astrid decided to join the snowball fight.

"This is war!" Astrid hollered, chasing Snotlout and Heather. "Every Viking for himself and herself!" Zenna giggled as she and El quickly ducked into their special snow fort. "Snow fight!" El shouted and scored a direct hit on his Uncle Snotlout. "Hey! Come on, El! What'd I ever do to you?!" Snotlout shouted dramatically.

The snowball fight lasted all throughout the afternoon and, in the end, the Riders and El even used their snow forts for ammo. All of the villagers who were at the plaza during the snowball war all thought that it was rather heartwarming to see the Dragon Riders, a whole team of fully-grown adults, play around like little kids, especially with sweet little Elias II Stoick Fiersome.

Speaking of El, he had a perfectly formed snowball in his hands and was looking for someone unsuspecting to target. That's when he spotted his Mama and Papa watching along with Grand Auntie Valka and Grandpa Gobber. "Eenie…meenie…minny…" Grinning, El lobbed his snowball at Gobber! "El! How could you?!" Gobber cried out dramatically. El merely laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh, come on, Gob. He's only a boy," Valka smiled and laughed along with El's parents before…

 _BAP! BAP! BAP!_

"El!" "Elias II Stoick Fiersome!" Hiccup and Zenna gasped as Valka, Edgar, and Henna were hit by El's snowballs! "Snow fight!" El giggled, oblivious to the chaos he had just started. Now the Riders were at the mercy of the team of older adults…and Gobber's catapult, Big Bertha.

"Retreat! Take cover!" Hiccup yelled as a catapult round of snow was fired in their direction!

If you're wondering who won the war, it was Valka, Edgar, Henna, and Gobber.

* * *

 _Back at The Berkery…_

Cloudjumper was currently helping his mate, a female Stormcutter named Athena, groom their brood of hatchlings ( _a brood of six healthy baby Stormcutters – 3 boys and 3 girls_ ) when the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons came flying over to them.

"We'll alert the rest of the island!" Zap, Bloom, and Frost shouted as they left Cinder behind. Being the unofficial leader of the quartet, Cinder went straight to Cloudjumper and Athena to announce the good news.

" **Has it happened?"** Both Stormcutters asked as they made sure to keep any of their hatchlings from straying too far away from the nest. Cinder had the biggest grin on her face as she nodded and said, "It's a boy."

* * *

"I can't believe we lost the war to our parents…" Zenna said to Hiccup amusedly, her face flushed red from the cold and hair dusted with snow. "Eh, they've been around longer and seen more snowball fights than we have. Nice job pelting Gobber, by the way, El," Hiccup smiled at his nephew. "Thank you, Uncka Hiccup," El chirped, sipping slowly at his hot chocolate. "I haven't had that much fun in years," Eret chuckled as all of them sat on the same table. "That was even better than the snowball fights we had back in the South," Heather smiled as she and Snotlout sat together and ate yak butter parfaits.

Olga had joined them at their table and was smiling shyly at Tuffnut, who was desperately trying to cover his blushing face with his helmet while Ruffnut teased him. Fishlegs then saw one of the Missing Toe ornaments and got an idea.

"Hello…"

Ruffnut stared at the Missing Toe hanging above her and Fishlegs' heads before looking at her chubby blond boyfriend, who was smiling hopefully at her. "Aw, Fish, you're so sweet…" Ruffnut smiled before socking Fishlegs in the face! "He completely forgot that you get punched when under the Missing Toe…" Astrid sighed. "Missing Toe…That reminds me of mistletoe back in the South," Heather remarked. "Do you get punched in the face when you stand under it?" Snotlout asked, seriously hoping that the answer was no. "No, whoever stands under the mistletoe has to kiss," Heather grinned, rummaging through her bag.

"Kiss?" Tuffnut repeated and looked at Olga, who smiled shyly at him. "Yep! And, just my luck, I happen to have… _this_!" Heather declared, pulling out a sprig of mistletoe from her bag. Seizing it, Ruffnut held her brother hostage at the table while Fishlegs dangled the mistletoe over Tuffnut and Olga's heads!

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Heather, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs chanted while the couple blushed furiously.

Hiccup, Zenna, Astrid, and Eret looked at each other and laughed before excusing themselves from the table. El got off his chair and went to find his Mama and Papa among the crowd of people enjoying the Snoggletog feast. "Looks like all of us are now in relationships," Hiccup mused. "Well, most of us. Remember, two in our group are already married," Astrid reminded him, jamming her thumb at Zenna and Eret. "Not for long…" Eret smirked before Hiccup elbowed him in the ribs. "This is so nice. No conflict, no crazy lunatics attacking Berk, and all of us together…what could be better?" Zenna sighed happily.

The four of them went to the docks where they read letters to each other and letters to Elias. Before, only Zenna and Hiccup did that. But, after Zenna and Eret had married, the two siblings not by blood but by bond decided to let their significant others in on the tradition.

After the letter reading, they exchanged gifts.

"Whoa, a full set…" Hiccup looked at the letter set, complete with quills, a glass inkwell, and a wax seal. "I got them from some friends in Corona," Zenna smiled. "Awesome! Now I have a spare!" Astrid grinned, swinging the new axe Hiccup made for her around. Eret's eyes widened as he took out the sword Zenna had forged for him. "You made this?" he asked in amazement. "It took me a while to perfect it, even with Gobber and Hiccup's help. Forging isn't exactly my forte," Zenna smiled shyly. Eret gently kissed his beloved wife before presenting her with an ornate box. When Zenna opened it, she was amazed to hear sweet music as well as see a miniature figurine of her and Stryka spinning around inside. "A music box! Eret, how did you…?" the one-eyed Dragon Doctor gasped. "I heard you once talking about the music boxes you had wanted to purchase during your travels to your parents so I made you one…d-do you like it?" Eret asked hopefully. "I _love_ it. Thank you…" Zenna smiled and kissed his cheek.

After the gift exchange, the four of them proceeded to head back to the Great Hall. Then Hiccup stopped and, smiling, took Astrid over to Stoick's statue. "You two go on ahead," Hiccup waved them off and left with a slightly befuddled Astrid. "What's he up to…?" Zenna turned to her husband with a quizzical look. Eret leaned in close and whispered the answer into her ear. Zenna's one violet eye widened with surprise and she covered her mouth to block out a squeal.

"Holy Shields…" was all she could say as she and her husband went back to celebrating with everyone in the Great Hall.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson was no stranger to surprises. But this surprise was one she definitely hadn't expected.

When they arrived at Stoick the Vast's statue, the moonlight perfectly illuminating them in the darkness, Hiccup had gotten down on one knee.

"Astrid Hofferson, you have, for almost the past seven years, been by my side facing danger and the unknown with unwavering love and support. You have been my number one defender and champion as well as the toughest, smartest, kindest, and most all around amazing woman I have ever known in my entire life. From the moment I saw you when we were young, I have loved you unconditionally and I will continue to do so for as long as I shall live. I love you more and more each and every single day. That is why…"

Clearing his throat after his long speech, Hiccup began to sing…

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you will marry me…_ "

Astrid never gave Hiccup the chance to continue singing for she had already tackled the one-legged Chief, screaming, "YES! YES! YES!" while crying tears of joy. Hiccup merely chuckled and took out a small wooden box and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring inlaid with a Deadly Nadder scale and a Night Fury scale with a lovely emerald set in the center with a small ring of sapphires encircling it. "Now I know where you and Eret had gone off to the first day…" Astrid said in realization, her boyfriend grinning sheepishly.

"With my Dad's spirit as well as the gods and goddesses of Valhalla as our witnesses, Astrid, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Hiccup asked softly, emerald green eyes shining with pure love and devotion. Astrid merely smiled and nodded. Once the ring was slipped onto her finger, however, Astrid gave Hiccup a wicked good punch. " _That's_ for taking so long to ask me!" she smirked as Hiccup rubbed his sore arm. Then, pressing her lips to his, Astrid breathed out, "And this…is for making me the happiest woman on earth." Her heart filled to bursting with happiness and love.

When the newly engaged couple came back, they were surprised to see everyone practically cheering to the rooftop, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"We told them," Eret and Zenna said in unison, smiling. With the engagement of the Chief and Berk's finest warrior, all of Berk had more reason to celebrate now. Little did they know that the surprises weren't over.

* * *

As the night deepened, all of the villagers now gathered outside the Great Hall to watch the skies. An hour later, the flapping of wings was soon heard and large shapes appeared on the horizon. "The dwagons are back!" El cheered and was immediately swarmed by the Quadruplets who were glad to see him again.

The dragons were welcomed back to Berk with grand celebration. And, of course, everyone fell in love with the babies.

"Would you look at that…" Edgar chuckled as Serpent and Serpentine introduced to him and his wife a pretty red Zippleback. "Serpent and Serpentine, Edgar and I are so proud of you. Oh, and the little ones!" Henna gushed as a brood of Zippleback hatchlings slid down from their father's wings. Cloudjumper gently nudged his own brood of hatchlings to Valka while his dear mate, Athena, crooned happily. "They're beautiful, Cloudjumper. You'll make an excellent father," Valka smiled at her old friend. Gobber was happy to see that Grump had found a mate and chuckled as he petted one of the sleeping Hotburple hatchlings.

Windshear had found a trustworthy mate, a young male Razorwhip named Flashcut, and had three little baby Razorwhips that Heather was currently coddling. Skullcrusher nudged Eret over to his mate, a female Rumblehorn named Esja. "She's a beauty, buddy. Now, where are those kids of yours?" Eret asked and looked around. Seconds later, seven energetic Rumblehorn hatchlings came flying straight at him! "Whoa!" Eret yelped as he was tackled to the ground. Skullcrusher let out a deep, throaty dragon laugh as his Rider was smothered.

"Yep…this is a healthy brood you've got here, Skull…" Eret wheezed, winded from the sudden assault of draconic affection.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid were also happy to see their dragons again _and_ were having fun playing with their dragons' babies. But, strangely, Toothless and Stryka had yet to show up.

"Didn't they come back with all the dragons?" Zenna asked the Quadruplets. "They did," Frost nodded. "But they're just waiting for the right moment to make their entrance," Cinder smiled. "Let the others have their fun before they do it," Zap said easily, grinning from ear to ear. "Do what?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Surprise you," Bloom smiled. Before Zenna and Hiccup could even ponder on what the four Elemental dragons were saying, they saw two Night Furies enter the Great Hall.

"Toothless!"

"Stryka!"

Both Night Furies gurgled happily as their Riders rushed over to embrace them. "What took you two so long? We were getting worried!" Zenna exclaimed joyfully. Toothless then smiled his gummy smile at Hiccup and said, " _We have a surrrprrrisssee…_ " with Stryka nodding enthusiastically. "Really? What surprise is it, Bud?" Hiccup asked curiously.

That's when everyone saw it.

From behind Toothless and Stryka, a tiny baby Night Fury came waddling out into the light. Excited murmurs rippled throughout the crowd and the rest of the Dragon Riders watched, eyes wide, as the little Night Fury hatchling gazed up at Hiccup and Zenna with wide, unblinking peridot eyes. "Holy Shields…" Zenna breathed out in amazement. Hiccup looked at the hatchling, then at Toothless, then at Stryka, then at the hatchling again. "Toothless…you…Stryka…you…" he managed to mumble before Stryka gently picked up her baby, keeping her teeth retracted, by the back of its neck. The hatchling now blinked its adorable big green eyes at the two Dragon Riders and let out a happy trill, smiling toothlessly at them.

" _Hold him?_ " Toothless asked Hiccup, who nodded carefully. Once Stryka had placed her son into the Dragon Chief's arms, she smiled at Zenna and said, " _Surrrprrisse…_ "

"You're a Mom, Stryka…You're a Mom…" Zenna smiled, tears of joy welling up in her one violet eye. The hatchling, now in Hiccup's arms, gurgled and proceeded to slobber all over Hiccup's leather armor. Laughing, Hiccup cradled the baby Night Fury to his chest. Compared to all the other hatchlings he and Zenna had seen, Tothless and Stryka's son was tiny. His head was huge compared to his body and the ears were little more than chubby flaps on it. His little wings continuously flapped against his back and his developing tail fins tickled Hiccup's fingers.

"Toothless, he's perfect," Hiccup smiled at his best dragon friend who puffed out his chest in fatherly pride. "Looks like you two aren't the only Night Furies on Berk anymore," Zenna giggled as Hiccup let her have a turn holding the little one. The little Night Fury hatchling nosed his way up to Zenna's chin and gave her a lick, making her giggle.

By now, everyone was gathered around to get a better look at the latest addition to the Night Fury family with the dragons joyfully crooning in celebration of their Alphas' son. You would think that Toothless and Stryka's son would be frightened of all the people but he wasn't. Rather, with his parents closely watching him, he was a social butterfly and eagerly greeted anyone with licks and nuzzles.

But, when the little Night Fury hatchling locked eyes with little Elias II Stoick Fiersome…something beautiful happened.

"Night Fuwy!" El squealed and toddled over to the hatchling, who eagerly padded over to him. The two of them met halfway and, just like that, they were best of friends. "Night Fuwy! Buddy Night Fuwy!" El giggled as he was playfully licked by the excited hatchling. In their excitement, the two suddenly found themselves afflicted with the hiccups!

As everyone laughed, Hiccup nudged Zenna and smiled. "I think El just found his dragon," he whispered. Zenna nodded, smiling, and turned to Stryka and Toothless. No words needed to be said for her and Hiccup to know that their best dragon friends approved of El and their son becoming friends for life.

Going over to her baby brother, Zenna smiled gently at him. "El, I think you just found your very own dragon. Will you promise to take good care of him along with Toothless and Stryka?" she asked softly. "Pwo – _hicc!_ – mise!" El said, giggling. "Well, El, what're you gonna name him? I think Toothless and Stryka need help with the name," Hiccup asked the youngest Fiersome.

Toothless and Stryka's son proceeded to hiccup in rapid succession, little plasma sparks coming out of his mouth, and that gave El an idea.

" _Hiccup_."

"Awww…" everyone gushed. But Hiccup groaned, "Oh no…" making them all laugh. "What's wrong, Babe? Having a dragon named after you is the ultimate honor!" Astrid teased her fiancé. "Yeah, but if he's named after me then there's a chance of him getting into all sorts of trouble," Hiccup whined. "At least he won't be alone," Zenna giggled, watching El and Hiccup play together.

"Yeah, I guess he won't…" Hiccup chuckled and glanced at Toothless, smiling. "Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid cheered. "Happy Snoggletog!" the whole Great Hall chorused.

As the celebration lasted long into the night, Hiccup knew that he and his friends had come a long way. And, as he and Astrid celebrated Snoggletog and their engagement, he was sure that his father was proud of him and would always be with him in his heart.

" _When those you love aren't present on Snoggletog…We celebrate them…"_

His father's words came back to him and Hiccup knew that they rung true.

"Uncka Hiccup!" El toddled over to him, carrying Hiccup in his arms. "Hey, El," the Chief smiled at his nephew. "Hiccup and I are going to do our vewy best to twain. We'we gonna be hewoes like you and Zennwa!" El smiled. "I'm sure you will, El, I'm sure you will," Hiccup grinned and his namesake gurgled in agreement.

Hiccup and Astrid were engaged, peace was reigning on Berk, and El had his own dragon…

Yep, this was definitely one of the greatest Snoggletogs ever.

 **Happy Snoggletog and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Now that this is done, I shall continue my other HTTYD stories starting Monday. Till that day, read and review ;)**

 **And Merry Christmas!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
